Cincuenta Sombras Rotas
by elizabethamberlufor
Summary: Que pasaría si Ana perdiera a su bebe cuando fue a rescatar a Mia y si otro hombre apareciera en su vida, afectaría su relación con Christian y hacia las personas que la rodean a tal manera de cambiar el amor por odio o rechazo, y romper su relacion
1. Chapter 1

que pasaría si Ana perdiera a su bebe,cuando fue a salvar a Mia, afectaría a su matrimonio con Christian a tal grado de que su amor pueda morir, y si Ana se convirtiera en una persona fría, cerrada, que ya no ríe...

...

**díganme que les parece si les gusta la idea, o no se aceptan todas las opiniones**


	2. La Perdida

**los personajes no son míos son de E. L. James  
**

**1: La perdida**

—Sal —ordena Elizabeth abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Mierda. Cuando bajo me tiemblan tanto las piernas que no sé si voy a poder mantenerme en pie. La brisa  
fresca de última hora de la tarde me trae el olor del otoño que ya casi está aquí y el aroma polvoriento y  
terroso de los edificios abandonados.

—Bueno, bueno… Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Jack sale de un umbral estrecho y cubierto con tablas que  
hay a la izquierda del edificio. Tiene el pelo corto. Se ha quitado los pendientes y lleva traje. ¿Traje? Viene  
caminando hacia mí despidiendo arrogancia y odio por todos los poros. El corazón empieza a latirme más  
rápido.

—¿Dónde está Mia? —balbuceo con la boca tan seca que casi no puedo pronunciar las palabras.

—Lo primero es lo primero, zorra —responde Jack, parándose delante de mí. Su desprecio es más que evidente—. ¿El dinero?- Elizabeth está comprobando las bolsas del maletero.

—Aquí hay un montón de billetes —dice asombrada abriendo y cerrando las cremalleras de las bolsas.

—¿Y su teléfono?- dijijo, Jack con petulancia

—Lo tiré a la basura- contesto Elizabeth con gran orgullo, como si la fuera a recompensar.

—Bien —contesta Jack, y sin previo aviso se vuelve hacia mí y me da un bofetón muy fuerte en la cara  
con el dorso de la mano. El golpe, feroz e injustificado, me tira al suelo. Mi cabeza golpea contra el cemento  
con un sonido aterrador. El dolor estalla dentro de mi cabeza, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y se me  
emborrona la visión. La impresión por el impacto resuena en mi interior y desata un dolor insoportable que  
me late dentro del cráneo.

Dejo escapar un grito silencioso por el sufrimiento y el terror. Oh, no… Pequeño Bip. Después Jack se  
acerca a mí y me da una patada rápida y rabiosa en las costillas que me deja sin aire en los pulmones por la  
fuerza del golpe. Por el aturdimiento del golpe de la cabeza no me puedo protegerme, entonces, Jack se vuelve a voltear y me me patea en mi vientre, una, y otra vez.

—¡Esto es por Seattle Independent Publishing, zorra! —me grita Jack.

—¡Jack! —chilla Elizabeth—. Aquí no. ¡A plena luz del día no, por Dios!  
Él se detiene.

—¡Esta puta se lo merece! —gruñe en dirección a Elizabeth. Y eso me da un precioso segundo para echar  
la mano hacia atrás y sacar la pistola de la cintura de los pantalones. Le apunto temblorosa, aprieto el gatillo y  
disparo. La bala le da justo por encima de la rodilla y cae delante de mí, aullando de dolor, agarrándose el  
muslo mientras los dedos se le llenan se sangre.

—¡Joder! —chilla Jack. Me giro para enfrentarme a Elizabeth, que me está mirando con horror y  
levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza. La veo borrosa… algo me eta escurriendo por la pierna, me la toco con la mano libre. ¡ES SANGRE! No... mi pequeño bip. Todo se va haciendo oscuro. Desde lejos oigo que se desata el infierno. Chirridos de ruedas… Frenos… Puertas… Gritos… Gente corriendo… Pasos. Se me cae el arma de la mano.

—¡Ana! —Es la voz de Christian… La voz de Christian… La voz de Christian llena de dolor…

—¡ANA!

Oscuridad… Paz.

Abro los ojos. Estoy en el ambiente limpio y estéril de la habitación  
de un hospital. Está oscuro excepto por una luz de emergencia. Todo está en silencio. Me duelen la cabeza y  
el pecho, el brazo, las pernas..., mi vientre? ¿por que me duele?. ¡MI BEBE!

Giro la cabeza, contenta de que responda a mis órdenes, y vuelvo a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Christian está dormido sentado a mi lado y reclinado sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados. Estiro el brazo, agradecida una vez más de que el cuerpo me responda, y le acaricio el pelo suave con los dedos.

Se despierta sobresaltado y levanta la cabeza tan repentinamente que mi mano cae débilmente de nuevo  
sobre la cama.

—Hola —digo en un graznido.

—Oh, Ana… —Su voz suena ahogada pero aliviada. Me coge la mano, me la aprieta con fuerza y se la  
acerca a la mejilla cubierta de barba.

-¿y, mi bebe?- susurre.

El solo se quedo callado viéndome, abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de hablar. Hasta que yo me impaciente e intente incorporarme, pero Christian me detuvo.

—Ana, no te muevas. Voy a llamar a una enfermera. —Se pone de pie apresuradamente, alarmado, y se acerca a un botón de llamada que hay junto a la cama.

—Por favor —susurro. ¿Por qué me duele todo?—. Necesito saber. —Vaya, qué débil estoy.

—Por favor, intenta calmarte —exclama, algo desesperado.

Una enfermera entra corriendo en la habitación. Debe de tener unos cincuenta años, a pesar de que su pelo  
es negro como la tinta. Lleva unos pendientes de perlas demasiado grandes.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, señora Grey. Le diré a la doctora Bartley que está despierta. —Se acerca a la  
cama—. Me llamo Nora. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Sí. En el hospital. ¿Mi bebe, como esta?

—Por favor, necesito saber.

—Señora Grey…

—Por favor.

—Ana… —me dice Christian. Intento sentarme otra vez.

-Voy a llamar a la doctora- Murmura rápidamente la enfermera y luego sale.

No se que hacer, que decir, e pensar. Aun estoy un poco desorientada. Christian me acaricia el brazo lentamente. Cuando lo volteo a ver, veo dolor en sus ojos, arrepentimiento, no dice nada, solo se me queda viendo. En ese momento entra la doctora. Es una mujer afroamericana que lleva una bata blanca sobre un uniforme gris.

—Buenas noches, señora Grey. Soy la doctora Bartley.

-Buenas noches doctora, ¿como esta mi bebe?- Murmure ansiosa ¡muy ansiosa!

-Primero, debemos revisarla- Dijo la doctora, con falsa tranquilidad.

-¡QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA MI BEBE!-Grite desesperada, por no saber nada

-Cálmate Ana- dijo Chritian, tomándome del brazo

-NO, NO, ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!- Grite enojada, frustrada por sus evasivas.

-Sra. Grey debe calmarse-Dijo, la doctora Bartley, me miro comprensiva- Lo que pasa es que usted, a causa de los golpes que sufrio por parte del señor Hyde, perdio a su bebe.

...

**perdón**** por la tardanza, es que no sabia si,si escribirla o no. Pero al final me decidí y e ****aquí, se aceptan opinione y sugerencias (buenas y malas), solo no sean demasiado crueles.**

**GRACIAS**


	3. Rechazo

**los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece**

**Rechazo  
**

-Sra. Grey debe calmarse-Dijo, la doctora Bartley, me miro comprensiva- Lo que pasa es que usted, a causa de los golpes que sufrió por parte del señor Hyde, perdió su bebe.

Mi mundo se detiene

No sé qué hacer, no puedo reaccionar todo mi mundo se desmorona en cuestión de segundos, eso explica sus reacciones su silencio, mi pequeño bip, ya no existe, no nacerá, no crecerá, no reiré con él, ni llorare, no sabré si fue un hermoso niño de ojos azules o una niña con los ojos de Christian. Nada absolutamente, nada, solo el vacio que me provoca.

La doctora Bentley dice algo, pero yo sigo en shock, Cristian me toma mi mano y besa con ternura mis nudillos, pero yo sigo sin reaccionar.

Hasta que empiezo a conectarme con el demás mundo y entiendo lo que me dice la doctora:

-No se preocupe señora Grey podrá tener más adelante hijos, si los desean- Dice la doctora con optimismo.

Pero entonces yo reaccionó y empiezo a sentir un gran vacío en mi pecho, como si algo me faltara, me empieza a dolor el cuerpo y principalmente mi corazón. Ya sé que al principio me preocupo mas la reacción de Christian que mi propio bebe, pero lo quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba. y ahora ya no lo tengo.

Mi corazón se empieza a romper, esto duele más que la indiferencia de Christian, sus enojos, su frialdad, la desconfianza ante mí. Este dolor no se compara con nada que haiga sentido antes, es casi físico, sin contar los golpes que tengo.

Mi marido limpia las lágrimas que me están escurriendo y dice:

-Tranquila mi amor más adelante podemos tener hijos- COMO DE ATREVE A DECIR ESO, SI EL LO RECHAZO A NUESTRO HIJO.

La furia llena mi ser, me siento tan dolida, tan enojada, hacia el desgraciado de de Jack, hacia el maldito de mi cincuenta sombras, así que exploto:

- LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ NO LOS QUIERO VER DÉJENME SOLA- Empujo a Christian de mi lado y empiezo a tirar las flores que hay en la mesita a lado de la cama, que no las había visto pero bueno, en este momento no me importa.

Jalo mi mano tan fuerte que el suero se arranca y empieza a salirme sangre a chorros de la mano. Christian me toma de las muñecas y casi se sube encima de mí para calmarme e intentar que no me haga daño, la doctora sale rápidamente en busca de ayuda.

-Tranquila nena deja de hacerte daño por favor- me dice Christian con voz rota, sus ojos están llorosos.

Pero a mí no me importa lo que le pase, en este momento lo desprecio tanto al punto de ser casi odio, no quiero que se me acerque, ni que me toque.

-suéltame Christian... no me toques, aléjate- me mira dolido, pero sin embargo no me suelta. En ese momento entran tres enfermeras y entre los cinco me inyectan algo... supongo que es un sedante, porque mis fuerzas se van acabando y todo se me va oscureciendo.

* * *

Me despierta un dolor en la vejiga... tengo que ir al baño. Abro los ojos y miro mi entorno blanco y estéril. Claro estoy en el hospital, empiezo a recordar todo: el secuestro de Mía, la amenaza de Jack, sus insultos, sus golpes, mi pequeño Bip, mi ataque de furia, todo.

Instintivamente toco mi vientre, "ya para que", grita mi subconsciente y es cierto soy una mala madre, ni siquiera dentro de mi pude proteger a mi bebe. Sin poderlo evitar me empiezan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y empiezo a sentirme mal. haci que me enderezo y encuentro a Christian sentado en una silla a mi lado durmiendo.

No quisiera despertarlo pero tengo que ir al baño y si no me falla tengo un catéter pero quiero levantarme, así que los despierto.

-Christian... Christian- digo con voz suave para no asustarlo.

El empieza a abrir los ojos, se endereza y me mira. al principio me mira confundido pero después, sus ojos se tiñen de miedo y dolor.

-¿Que pasa Ana te sientes bien? quieres que llame a la enfermera- dicen tan rápidamente y exaltadamente que apenas si le entiendo.

- Si por favor, tengo que ir al baño- el perece mas confundido pero sin embargo aprieta el botón. Se me queda mirando, cerca su mano lentamente a mi cara, tal vez con miedo que lo rechace, al ver que no lo hago, me acaricia mi mejillas, limpiando los restos de mis lagrimas.

Sus ojos de vuelven llorosos, se pasa la mano por el pelo, trata de decirme algo pero no lo hace, solo me acaricia y se me queda mirando. Yo no sé qué hacer así que solo se me quedo quieta. Entra la enfermera Nora.

-Buenos días señora Grey- me dice amablemente

-Buenos días. Necesito ir al baño, por favor- le digo a la enfermera

- señora grey no se preocupe tiene un catéter- ja ya lo sabía, que pena, siento como me sonrojo.

- ya pero quiero pararme- digo con urgencia

- Está bien déjeme quitarle es catéter... por favor señor grey salga para que pueda hacerlo- le dice la enfermera a Christian

-No de ninguna manera voy a salir- responde Christian con voz firme

- Estoy seguro que la señora apreciara un poco de privacidad- dice con impaciencia.

- No he dicho que no y no lo voy hacer- le replica con un poco de enojo, pero por alguna razón su reacción me hace enfadar.

- Christian por favor haz lo que se te dice y sal por favor- le digo en voz fuerte y firme, lo que provoca que más se descoloque, pero en cuestión de segundos se recompone.

-está bien- se pasa la mano por el pelo- pero solo dos minutos- sale de la habitación un poco frustrado y enojado.

Christian vuelve a entrar como una tromba en la habitación dos minutos después, cuando la enfermera Nora me está ayudando a levantarme de la cama. Llevo puesta una fina bata de hospital. No recuerdo cuándo me desnudaron.

—Deje que la lleve yo —dice y se acerca a nosotras.

—Señor Grey, yo puedo —le regaña la enfermera Nora.

Él le dedica una mirada hostil.

—Maldita sea, es mi mujer. Yo la llevaré —dice con los dientes apretados mientras aparta el soporte del

gotero de su camino.

—¡Señor Grey! —protesta la enfermera.

Pero él la ignora, se agacha para cogerme en brazos pero yo no quiero que me ayude, así que lo rechazo.

-No Christian, deja que me ayude la enfermera- y entonces lo he entendido me molesta la presencia de Christian.. ¿Por qué?

** Disculpen la tardanza es que he tenido mucho trabajo adentro y fuera de la escuela, ya saben déjenme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias sean buenas o malas**


	4. Entendimiento

**Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece**

**Entendimiento **

-No Christian, deja que me ayude la enfermera- y entonces lo he entendido me molesta la presencia de Christian.. ¿Por qué?

La enfermera Nora, me ayuda a levantarme, y lentamente me ayuda, a dirigirme al baño, con cuidado, me hace que me siente en el váter.

-Gracias, mmmm… puede salir- le digo a la enfermera un poco tímida.

-Claro, llámeme, para ayudarla a salir- me dice, educadamente.

Sale la enfermera, y cierra la puerta. Estoy muy confundida no se que ha pasado conmigo, nunca había rechazado a Christian de esa manera. ¿Pero, por qué? ¿será por la muerte de mi bip?, ¿pero él no lo mato?

No, claro que no, el no lo mato. Lo mato Jack, "PERO EL LO RECHAZO, POR EL MEJOR, QUE ESTE MUERTO Y NO LE ESTORBE, grita mi subconsciente. Eso es cierto a Christian, no le afecto, la muerte de nuestro bebe, como el dijo cuando se emborracho, para él solo era un intruso.

Oh, no quiero llorar, gritar de dolor y frustración, pero no lo voy hacer, no quiero que me vuelvan a sedar. Además mi mano izquierda, ahora tiene el suero, supongo que mi mano derecha la lastime demasiado y ya no me lo pudieron poder en la misma mano.

Basta debo de dejar de pensar eso. Oh por fin libero mi vejiga, me las manos con cuidado de no lastimarlas más..

- Enfermera Nora, ya acabe- digo en oz fuerte para que me escuche.

Me levanto para esperarla. Pero quien entra es Christian.,

- Señor Grey, su esposa me ah pedido a mí que yo la ayude- le dice muy enojada, la enfermera a Christian.

-Pues no me importa es mi esposa y yo me encargo- le contesta a un el mas enojado

-Christian no es necesario, la enfermera Nora me ayudara- digo, tratando de calmarlo.

- no me importa yo te ayudare- me responde cortadamente.

Me carga, en brazos. Cuando siento, su tacto. Me tenso a ya no más poder. El se dio cuenta, pero no me dijo nada, solo me apretó más contra él y evito mirarme a los ojos. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero él me lastimo más, hace no más de dos días.

Me deposito en la cama cuidadosamente, para no lastimarme, la enfermera nos alcanza.

—Si ya ha acabado, señor Grey, me gustaría ver cómo está la señora Grey.

La enfermera Nora está enfadada.

Él se aparta.

—Toda suya —dice en un tono más moderado.

Ella le mira enfurruñada y después se centra en mí. Es irritante, ¿a que sí?

—¿Cómo se siente? —me pregunta con una voz llena de compasión y un punto de irritación, que supongo que será por Christian.

—Dolorida y con sed. Tengo mucha sed —susurro.

—Le traeré un poco de agua cuando haya comprobado sus constantes, ya que anoche no l pudimos hacer- me sonrojo que pena, lo de anoche.

Coge un aparato para medir la tensión y me lo pone en el brazo. Miro ansiosa a Christian. Está horrible, cadavérico casi, como si llevara días sin dormir. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva varios días sin afeitarse y su camisa está llena de arrugas. Frunzo el ceño.

—Su tensión arterial es normal, señora Grey, voy por el agua- Me quita el aparato y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación, emanando desaprobación por todos los poros.

—Creo que has hecho enfadar a la enfermera Nora- susurro amargamente.

—Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. —Sonríe, entre burlón y nerviosa.

Nunca lo había visto así, de tímido.

—Sí, es verdad- digo, cortadamente.

Nora vuelve con una jarra de agua. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mientras sirve un vaso de agua y me lo da.

—Beba a pequeños sorbos —me dice.

—Sí, señora —murmuro y le doy un sorbo al agua fresca. Oh, Dios mío. Qué rica. Le doy otro sorbo mientras Christian me mira fijamente.

—¿Mia? —le pregunto.

—Está a salvo. Gracias a ti.

—¿La tenían entonces?

—Sí.

Bueno, toda esta locura ha servido para algo. No se como abria reaccionado si algo le hubiera pasado y también lo de mi bebe. El alivio me llena el cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que desperté. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios que está bien. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?

—Elizabeth Morgan —dice simplemente.

- Ya veo- murmuro, supongo que al final se arrepintió

Asiente.

—La raptó en el gimnasio de Mia.

Frunzo el ceño y sigo sin entender.

—Ana, ya te contaré todos los detalles más tarde. Mia está bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. La drogaron. Ahora está grogui y un poco impresionada, pero gracias a algún milagro, no le hicieron daño.—Christian aprieta la mandíbula.

—. Lo que hiciste —empieza y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— ha sido algo increíblemente valiente e increíblemente estúpido. Podían haberte matado. —Le brillan los ojos un momento con un gris gélido y sé que está conteniendo su enfado, claro se preocupa por mi, pero para nada de bip.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer —susurro.

—¡Podías habérmelo dicho! —dice vehemente cerrando la mano que tiene en el regazo hasta convertirla en un puño.

—Me amenazó con que la mataría si se lo decía a alguien. No podía correr el riesgo-

Christian cierra los ojos y veo el terror en su cara.

—He pasado un infierno desde el jueves.

¿Jueves?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es i sábado —me dice mirando el reloj

—. Llevas más de veinticuatro horas inconsciente-Oh.

—¿Y Jack y Elizabeth?

—Bajo custodia policial. Aunque Hyde está aquí bajo vigilancia. Le han tenido que sacar la bala que le disparaste —dice con amargura.

—. Por suerte, no sé en qué sección de este hospital está, porque si no voy y

le mato. —Su rostro se oscurece.

¡Ja yo tengo mas razón para matarlo que el!

«¡Esto es por lo de Seattle Independent Publishing, zorra!» Palidezco, se me revuelve el estómago vacío, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y un fuerte estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo, aun recuerdo sus patadas.

—Vamos… —Christian se acerca con la voz llena de preocupación. Me coge el vaso de la mano y me abraza tiernamente

—. Ahora estás a salvo —murmura contra mi pelo con la voz ronca.

—Christian, suéltame, por favor… es que me duele el cuerpo- eso no es cierto, pero ahora no quiero que me toque, su tacto me estremece, pero no en forma positiva.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya sé que va un poco lenta la historia solo ténganme un poco de paciencia.. Déjenme sus comentarios, también pueden dejar sus sugerencias.**

**GRACIAS.**


	5. la venganza

Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me

pertenece.

Tambien quiero agradecerle a Claudia Gazziero, por sus consejos, para ayudarme a mejorar.

4: la venganza

-Christian, suéltame, por favor… es que me duele el cuerpo- eso no es cierto, pero ahora no quiero que me toque, su tacto me estremece, pero no en forma positiva.

El me suelta y se sienta de nuevo en la silla.

-Christian, lo siento mucho. -Empiezan a caer las lágrimas.

-Chis. -Me acaricia el pelo y yo sollozo, me tapo la cara con las manos y me recuestó

-Por lo que dije. No tenía intención de dejarte- aun que claro tu, prácticamente me dijiste zorra y oportunista.

-Chis, nena, lo sé- murmura con arrepentimiento

-¿Lo sabes? -Lo que acaba de decir hace que interrumpa mi llanto y me vuelvo a enderezar.

-Lo entendí. Al fin. De verdad que no sé en qué estabas pensando, Ana. -Suena cansado.

-Me cogiste por sorpresa –murmuro- Cuando hablamos en el banco. Pensaste que iba a dejarte. Creí que me conocías mejor. Te he dicho una y otra vez que nunca te abandonaré- aunque ahora…

-Pero después de cómo me comporté… -Su voz es apenas audible y estrecha su abrazo-. Creí durante un periodo corto de tiempo que te había perdido.

Como te comportaste idiota, pues si debí de dejarte, pero como soy estúpida y masoquista me quede y el que pago las consecuencias fue mi bebe.

-No, Christian. No quería que interfirieras y pusieras la vida de Mia en peligro-

Suspira y no sé si es de enfado, de irritación o de dolor.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -le pregunto rápidamente para apartarle de su línea de pensamiento y la mía.

Me coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Acababa de tocar tierra en Seattle cuando me llamaron del banco. La última noticia que tenía era que estabas enferma y que te ibas a casa.

-¿Estabas en Portland cuando Sawyer te llamó desde el coche?- pregunto

-Estábamos a punto de despegar. Estaba preocupado por ti -dice en voz baja.

-¿Ah, sí?- yo pensé que estaba super furioso, que no quería saber nada de mi bebe, ni de mi.

Frunce el ceño.

-Claro. -Me roza el labio inferior con el pulgar-. Me paso la vida preocupándome por ti. Ya lo sabes.

Por mi, no por nuestro pequeño bip.

-Jack me llamó cuando estaba en la oficina –murmuro-. Me dio dos horas para conseguir el dinero. -Me encojo de hombros-. Tenía que irme y esa era la mejor excusa.

La boca de Christian se convierte en una dura línea.

-Y luego despistaste a Sawyer. Él también está furioso contigo- claro cómo no, que la persona a la que cuidas huya sin ninguna razón, aparente…

-¿También?- pregunto

-También. Igual que yo- claro, si al amo y el señor del mundo se le salen de control las cosas, como no se va a enojar.

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Lo que hiciste fue algo monumentalmente estúpido. Casi una locura- me reprocha con furia.

-Te lo he dicho, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer- además la que perdió algo fui yo, no tu.

-Parece que no te importa nada tu seguridad personal- vuelve a reprocharlo, pero ahora lo hace con frustración, ya que se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Las puertas se abren, lo que nos sobresalta a los dos, y entra una mujer afroamericana que lleva una bata blanca sobre un uniforme gris.

-Buenas días, señora Grey. Soy la doctora Bartley, no sé si me recuerde nos conocimos anoche- si claro cómo olvidarlo, no solo por el ataque, si no por la noticia de mi perdida.

Empieza a examinarme a conciencia poniéndome una luz en los ojos, haciendo que le presione los dedos y después me toque la nariz cerrando primero un ojo y después el otro. Seguidamente comprueba todos mis reflejos. Su voz es suave y su contacto, amable; tiene una forma de tratarme muy cálida.

La enfermera Nora se une a ella y Christian se va a un rincón de la habitación para hacer unas llamadas mientras las dos se ocupan de mí. Es difícil concentrarse en la doctora Bartley, en la enfermera Nora y en Christian al mismo tiempo, pero le oigo llamar a su padre, a mi madre y a Kate para decirles que estoy despierta.

Por último deja un mensaje para Ray.

Ray. Oh, mierda… Vuelve a mi mente un vago recuerdo de su voz. Estuvo aquí… Sí, mientras todavía estaba inconsciente, maldición me va a dar una regañiza y eso que no sabe lo del bebe, ni lo sabrá.

Eso solo no lo va a saber nadie, lo tiene que saber, su recuerdo lo voy a guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no quiero la compasión de los demás.

La doctora Bartley comprueba el estado de mis costillas, presionando con los dedos de forma tentativa pero con firmeza.

Hago un gesto de dolor.

-Solo es una contusión, no hay fisura ni rotura. Ha tenido mucha suerte, señora Grey.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Suerte? No es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría yo, si ella hubiera perdido a su bebe, no, le llamaría suerte, tonta.

Christian también la mira fijamente. Mueve los labios para decirme algo, creo que es «loca», pero no estoy segura, si le dice a ella o a mí.

-Le voy a recetar unos analgésicos. Los necesitará para las costillas y para el dolor de cabeza que seguro que tiene. Pero todo parece estar bien, señora Grey. Le sugiero que duerma un poco. Veremos cómo se encuentra por la mañana; si está bien puede que la dejemos irse a casa ya. Mi colega, la doctora Singh, será quien le atienda por la mañana.

-Gracias.

Se oye un golpecito en la puerta y entra Taylor con una caja de cartón negra que pone «Fairmont Olympic» en letras de color crema en un lateral.

Madre mía. Comida, huy creo que tengo nauseas.

-¿Comida? -pregunta la doctora Bartley, sorprendida.

-Es lo mismo, digo yo. ¿Comida?

-Sí, Ana no ha comido, en días- dice Christian excusándose- es sopa de pollo

La doctora Bartley sonríe.

-La sopa está bien, pero solo caldo. Nada pesado. -Nos mira a los dos y después sale de la habitación con la enfermera Nora.

Christian me acerca una bandeja con ruedas y Taylor deposita en ella la caja.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, señora Grey.

-Hola, Taylor. Gracias.

-De nada, señora. -creo que quiere decir algo más, pero al final se contiene y me ve con compasión.

Christian ha abierto la caja y está sacando un termo, un cuenco de sopa, un platillo, una servilleta de tela, una cuchara sopera, una cestita con panecillos, salero y pimentero… El Fairmont Olympic se ha esmerado.

-Es genial, Taylor. -aunque no tengo hambre.

-¿Algo más, señor? -pregunta.

-No, gracias -dice Christian, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano.

Taylor asiente.

-Taylor, gracias.

-¿Quiere alguna otra cosa, señora Grey?- Miro a Christian, un está totalmente arrugado.

-Ropa limpia para Christian

Taylor sonríe.

-Sí, señora.

Christian mira perplejo su camisa.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas esa camisa? -le pregunto.

-Desde el jueves por la mañana.

Me dedica una media sonrisa, que al instante que me ve desaparece.

-ya veo- le digo

Taylor sale.

-Taylor también estaba muy cabreado contigo -añade Christian enfurruñado, desenroscando la tapa del termo y echando una sopa de pollo cremosa en el cuenco.

¡Taylor también! Claro, supongo que abra pensado que soy toda una chica loca y esperar que su hija no sea así.

-Christian, no tengo hambre… ahora no quiero comer- le digo poniendo cara a la sopa.

-Ana, debes de comer, para recuperar fuerzas- me dice suavemente

Eso, es cierto, debo de comer para recuperarme. Así, que la empiezo a comer… humm esta deliciosa.

-¿Está buena? -me pregunta Christian, acomodándose en la cama otra vez.

Asiento enérgicamente y sin dejar de comer. Tengo un hambre feroz, como no pude darme cuenta. Solo hago una pausa para limpiarme la boca con la servilleta.

-cuéntame lo que pasó… Después de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo- necesito saber.

Christian se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega con la cabeza.

-Oh, Ana, qué alegría verte comer.

-Tengo hambre. Tu, lo has dicho no he comido, desde el viernes, sin contar que lo vomite- supongo, que eso ya no va a pasar, ya que era un síntoma de mi embarazo.

Me mira perplejo.

-Cuéntame- le pido para que prosiga.

-Bueno, después de la llamada del banco creí que mi mundo acababa de hacerse pedazos…

No puede ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Dejo de comer. Claro, a él digo, te voy a dejar y su mundo se desmorona, pero a mí me dice escupida, me acusa de embarazarme al propósito, rechaza a nuestro hijo, se larga a quien sabe dónde, llega borracho, se ve con esa bruja maldita, no habla con migo, secuestran a mi cuñada, muere mi bebe y quiero que siga con toda normalidad.

Si será hijo de…

Calma, calma, todo se paga- me dice mi subconsciente y claro que todo se paga, no lo voy a dejar, pero va a pagar el daño que me ha hecho y su insensibilidad hacia mi bebe.

**disculpen la tardanza, pero ya voy a subir mas a menudo (eso espero), dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o perguntas**


End file.
